Testing of software products such as applications can be a time consuming process. The process may be made more complex when a software product comprises multiple different technologies to execute the software. In some instances, multiple technology stacks may be used to execute one software product. As such, a testing effort will need to communicate and operate with each of the different technologies. Creating an integrated test flow that accounts for each of the different technologies in a single test flow is a difficult task given the specifics of each technology stack.
However, some users may have a desire to efficiently create an integrated test flow that operates across multiple technologies.